


Unlocked

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: Locks and Keys [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, Serious Injuries, minor description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori does his best to protect Erebor and dismantle any crime rings he finds, but gets injured while doing so. And despite having a bad break-up with Dwalin to keep him away from that trouble there's little Nori wants more than just to go <i>home</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The mountain was safe and that was what mattered. No more overly arrogant crime rings – for now – no more Dwarves working to undermine the relative peace or structure of the shadier parts of town that always sprung to life, no more Dwarves trying their best to work around the still growing laws and shaky economy of Erebor. 

Nori had dealt with what he could, had made sure that everything else would reach the royal guard and the ones in charge in time for them to take over the truly tedious work of cleaning out the mess and pin down the guilty ones. It would all go well, Nori had seen to it. 

What did it matter that he had to blow his cover for this, to make himself a target. 

‘ _Show them that they can’t do anything but give up all they built here and escape the mountain with nothing but what they have on their backs._ ’

‘ _Try to make sure they decide to stay or fight or save whatever they had gained from crime and blackmail and smuggling._ ’

‘ _Realize that taunting and pulling their wrath on you might be stupid, but see that it really is a good way to stall the ringleaders - the boss had always been violent, of course he’d try to pay back._ ’

‘ _Doesn’t matter, he’ll rot in a cell if the guards take him alive, he’ll rot between the stones if he fought too hard and stay too prideful to let himself be taken._ ’

The parts of town around Nori were quiet, possibly not even lived in yet, possibly just the kinds of stores and workshops that did not have apartments connected. He wasn’t quite sure; though he usually knew everything about every tunnel he walked through. 

Steps lead down the street, broad and wide, a little way down every few steps, a small challenge each time. Nori braved them and he didn’t know where he was heading. Somewhere to rest perhaps, but he could not decide where. His hands trembled as they brushed over the wall he braced against, but at least the green and grey stones did not look bloodied when he moved on and pulled his hands away. They were blurring though, and the steps in front of him as well. 

Nori was tired enough to wonder whether it was his vision or whether the mountain was shifting and moving under his feet. 

He had fought viciously as the gang had attacked him for being a traitor, had not spared a thought about how he was supposed to be a honourable Dwarf and Lord of Erebor and not fight as viciously and mercilessly against fellow Dwarves, not be so nasty and cruel as he blocked and retaliated like any criminal from the underbelly of Ered Luin would. He was a thief through and through though, and so were they. 

They’d all need a healer at least, for cuts and kicks and hopefully some broken bones, and at the very least a bloodied nose. There had been so many, but Nori had not gone down and had paid back for everyone who’d try lay a hand on him. That thought still made him smile grimly. 

Somehow he had managed to escape before his strength left him or anyone got lucky, way before the guard arrived. They might have mistaken Nori for one of the gang, but they would have found him a healer either way. But they might not realize how everyone had attacked him, might have put him in a cell with the rest of them, and then Nori would have been done for. 

Nori could not risk it. He had ran for his life, afraid that at least one of them might escape and hunt him down to finish the job. 

Bleeding out and barely conscious he had made his way to one of the healers the underworld could trust, a kind Dam he’d known in the few times he’d visited the Iron Hills. Going to find any capable healer or maybe even Óin might have been wiser, but she was close to the seedy parts of town and Nori had been acting on pure instinct. 

“You’ll live,” she had said after patching Nori up, and she was kind enough not to hide the obvious concern in her face. 

Perhaps she wasn’t completely sure of her statement, but it did not stop Nori from thanking her and putting his clothes back on again. They had soaked in warm water as Nori was seen to, blood washed out as far as possible and cuts patched up crudely, and by now they were dry enough to leave. 

“Rest. Stay here or go to the hospitals,” the healer advised Nori, hands moving nervously as she did not try to hold Nori back physically, as Óin might have. She was used to criminals who got twitchy or truly had to leave and hide. 

“You’ve done all you can and none could do better,” Nori assured her, smiling weakly as he tried his best to open the door leading into the street without sagging against it. 

“I should rest, yes? I will, but I don’t need a healer holding my hand for that.”

He’d said that, and two streets on Nori no longer knew where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do.

He could go to the palace, find Dáin wherever he was right now to report right away. The healers of the palace would be a pain to deal with, stuck up nobles most of them, but that was part of his work and he’d done so much for his duty to the mountain already. 

That would take more energy than Nori could spare, surely. 

Dori and Ori would most likely be at home now, not knowing of the commotion with the guards and that Nori had been there, that Nori had been in danger. They thought he was acting weird and shutting everyone out, falling back to his old ways of crime, and even lower. They would be so worried, Dori would possibly shout and cry and be heartbroken over the state Nori was in, stabbed several times and cut and bruised and shaking. Worse than anything Dori possibly had thought of him.

It would be too much to handle, and everything in Nori fought against the thought of breaking Dori’s heart like this, showing up near dead. Best he come home if… once he was healed and could believably pretend that all was fine. 

There was also the possibility of finding one of the hospitals were nobody knew Nori. It would be just being a stranger among other sick and injured Dwarves, better than hiding in his little room, which was too far away either way. There’d be healers if it came to the worst, but nobody would take a personal interest in what happened to him. 

It seemed like the best choice, based on what was good for him, what took the least amount of energy, based on wanting to be alone…

And Nori did _not_ want to be alone. 

A particular exhausting step down the stairs made Nori stumble and lean against the wall hard. His breathing was harsh and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as everything started to spin. 

He did not want to be alone. 

He wanted comfort and reassurance and gentle hands brushing over his hair and his unbruised cheek, he wanted familiarity and _home_.

A sob escaped Nori’s lips as he realized just how much he wanted to be in the home he had destroyed for himself, how much he wanted to be at Dwalin’s side. 

Dwalin would not want him back, not after what Nori had done. 

He’d pushed him away and had hurt him nearly more than he could justify to protect Dwalin from further harm. He’d picked the lock Dwalin had made for them, the pretty little thing that had hung far away and high above the others, and nearly private. He’d left him and had drowned his own sorrow in fake joy and it wasn’t unlikely that Glóin had let Dwalin know of meeting Nori. Though he hadn’t done anything Dwalin might now think that Nori had left him for a fling, or that he just preferred the life in seedy taverns with questionable company and pleasure anywhere he could get to the little home they’d had, and to Dwalin’s most innocent touches.

Nori bit his lip as he considered. 

The bruises weren’t yet showing up so much on his skin, though his cheek felt a little swollen. Would Dwalin even be able to tell that he was injured so badly? The clothes were patched up a little but then they probably just looked shabby from use, not from a fight. The bandages on Nori’s arms and thigh were hidden, as were the wraps around his body where he’d nearly been gutted. The pain and the blood loss were starting to get to him, so while Nori hadn’t taken anything to make his thoughts slow down and to make him sleepy and ease away the pain he’d have a hard time running and dodging should the need arise. 

Nori took one deep breath, hands trembling. 

Dwalin wouldn’t intentionally hurt him, would he? 

He’d have time to explain that he would be gone right away, that he already was injured severely. Dwalin would listen. 

But Dwalin also had been in pain all this time, had a personal grudge now. Depending on what Glóin had told him he’d probably also hate Nori by now. 

Nori whimpered at the pain where he’d been stabbed as his heart started to race in sudden panic. He bit back any more noise and blinked to clear his vision as his eyes were wet by now. 

Foolish to think that Dwalin would actually _attack_. He’d never once done so in anger, had never tried to even just _touch_ Nori roughly unless they were fighting and Nori was getting angry as well. It’d been years since that happened last. 

The most Nori had to fear was Dwalin kicking him out of his house roughly, and thus hurting him with the injuries, but Nori just had to trust himself to talk his way out of trouble. 

The next step hurt after letting himself rest for even just a moment, but Nori took it, and the next as well, slowly _slowly_ making his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was completely quiet when Nori finally found a way to enter it. He did not want to try and climb any of the windows located higher up, in fear of putting too much strain on his beaten body, but he also did not want to be seen by anyone, or enter in a room Dwalin might be in. In the end he managed to slip in through one of the front windows when he was sure nobody else was near to see, fed up with trying to decide on the best course of action. 

There was no light anywhere and Nori couldn’t hear the noise of footsteps either. It was too early for Dwalin to be sleeping already, so it meant he wasn’t at home after all. Nori was glad about that, a little. It meant there would be no fight, no yelling or accusations and no roughly being pushed out into the street. 

On the other hand Dwalin wouldn’t be there to comfort…

The though nearly made Nori snort. As if he’d get that either way. 

Though it went against every instinct of sneaking and being quiet after breaking into a house, Nori couldn’t help but stumble and drag his feet on his way through the house. It wasn’t like there would be anyone beside Dwalin to spot him, and it just hurt to try and be light on his feet. 

He briefly considered just sitting down in the kitchen or curling up under the table as he passed it. It was increasingly hard to keep upright or even see where he was going; breathing hurt a little but he needed rest in just a few more moments. There wasn’t any food Nori could see in the kitchen at first glance, so it seemed silly to stay there. He didn’t feel like he’d be able to keep anything down anyway. 

The bedroom was further way, up a few steps, and yet Nori dragged himself towards it. Let none say that he let himself be stopped by pressure or pain. 

Nori had not been in the bedroom since the day he’d left Dwalin with the picked lock. He nearly didn’t dare enter when he opened the door but his trembling knees forced him forward and overruled the hesitation. 

Dwalin hadn’t changed anything about the room. It was so much like it had been when it still was _theirs_ , Nori nearly managed to pretend that it still was. The details were off though. It was tidier than Nori usually kept his own bedroom. The bed was made and though it had several blankets they all were smoothed down and in order, instead of the nest Nori made of his own. No trinkets lay on the small desk, there was neither a pouch of pipe weed nor Nori’s spare pipe on the bedside table. There was nothing indicating that he’d ever been there before. 

His own fault really, but it was for the best. 

Dwalin would most likely be in the palace now, or perhaps with his cousins or the rest of the company. They had never returned until it was way too late to be up and about much, had always taken the entire night. So it was safe to rest for a little while. Just an hour or maybe a little more, Nori was good at covering his tracks, unless he bled through the bandages and onto the bed Dwalin would be none the wiser about the intrusion. 

Nori carefully placed his boots under the bed and took off his knives to hide under the blankets, within reach, should he need to run. His clothes were comfortable enough to sleep in otherwise, so Nori just memorized how the bed looked like before he touched it and crawled in. His head hurt by the time he managed to lie down in a painless position. Nori let out a groan, the only noise he didn’t try to hold back at all. 

He was too cold here, the blankets not warm and cosy like he preferred, but he’d be just fine for a while, he wouldn’t freeze or anything. 

Despite the lack of warmth and the mess Nori was used to it was comforting to stay where he was. He hadn’t had a mattress as soft as this since he’d left Dwalin, and the pillows even smelled like him. 

It was as much comfort as Nori could take without being noticed, probably already more than he should. 

He sighed and buried his face against the pillow that once was his, pretending that Dwalin was there as well. Before he knew it Nori felt himself slipping out of consciousness and into deep sleep. 

*

The tunnels of Erebor were quiet as Dwalin passed through them, eyes firmly ahead and ignoring any potential activity around him. He never would have thought that meeting with the former Company and having dinner or drinking the best ale they could find would be a chore, yet here he was, glad to have escaped any social obligations. 

It wasn’t that Dwalin didn’t _want_ to spend time with his friends or family. He simply didn’t have the energy to face them right now… 

Not since the day Nori had simply taken his things and left with no explanation. 

Before that Dwalin had even sought out the company of the others more than usual, trying to get his mind off his worries, trying to understand what was wrong. Nori hadn’t given an explanation for why he’d left, but it hadn’t been completely surprising either. Not after how distant he’d been, how he wouldn’t react to anything Dwalin did, neither pleas nor anger nor any sort of signs of affection. It was this that troubled Dwalin the most, since he still had not figured out what he’d done wrong to cause it. At the time no advice had really helped, especially since nobody else saw anything strange with Nori.

It still nagged on his mind, slowly but steadily chipped away on his soul the more he tried to think of it. 

It was hard to be with the company and see that their numbers were always reduced Nobody liked to start speaking of Nori when Dwalin was around now, but it wasn’t hard to find out that the thief didn’t go anywhere Dwalin might be. Apart from the palace, but even then Dáin complained about facing Nori at times he really would rather not speak of business anymore, and always times Dwalin wouldn’t have reason to go. 

Dwalin missed just being _friends_ with Nori at least, as he’d always imagined they’d be. In the earliest stages of their relationship when Dwalin wasn’t quite sure about whether they’d last or no, he’d been, certain that Nori would still want him around if things went bad. He’d been mistaken, it seemed. 

Dori and Ori rarely spoke to Dwalin anymore as well, possibly siding with their brother as they well should. Dwalin had half wondered whether he should ask them about Nori, or beg them to tell Nori that he was sorry for what he did, and he would work hard to fix anything that had made him turn away. That had been dismissed once Ori quietly and nervously asked Dwalin what had happened to Nori, since he hadn’t told his brothers why he had suddenly broken up with Dwalin, and since he barely even came home these days. 

Despite himself Dwalin worried about that. He had no right to interfere in Nori’s life anymore, not with him so obviously making clear that it wasn’t wished. Still it worried him that Nori would avoid everyone like this. No matter what else was going on in his life, he wouldn’t simply keep away from his own _brothers_ like this. 

The worst feeling was when Glóin tried to cheer him up. His cousin somehow seemed to believe that if Nori had dropped out of Dwalin’s life so harshly, it was best to forget all about him. It wasn’t good to wallow in self pity and keep a broken heart as if it was better than leaving Nori be. Dwalin knew that, but he also knew that he was right in hurting at the loss. He wasn’t neglecting himself or his family entirely, he wasn’t being unreasonable in wanting some time for himself and wondering what had gone wrong. He wasn’t foolish in still loving Nori, and surely feeling no pain at what had happen would mean that Dwalin was the harsh and cold hearted one. 

“Are you sure he’s _worth_ this,” Glóin had asked just a few weeks ago. 

“He’s worth everything,” Dwalin had cut him off, unwilling to listen to how any and all of his misery wasn’t good. 

Glóin had looked as if he wanted to say more about that, but Dwalin hadn’t been in any mood to listen then, nor any day after. 

Glóin had been there today as well, but thankfully he hadn’t tried to press the matter. 

Still, Dwalin hadn’t been in the mood to even touch the ale or talk much at all. He had just been trying to come up with a good excuse to leave, when Balin had walked into the room to say he could just go home. 

“Seems to me that there’s been some ruckus in the lower city districts,” he’d said with a sigh. “And Dáin wants me to be there to help sort out the legal paperwork. I don’t know if you care to be here, but I must leave.”

Dwalin had never minded being in Balin’s house when he wasn’t there, and he must know that. Not to mention that the rest of the family was assembled. He must also have seen the way Dwalin had looked like, and guessed that his little brother wanted to be alone. 

And so instead of being at the palace or enjoying music and jokes and as much ale as he could drink Dwalin stood alone in his cool house, back pressed against the front door and staring into the darkness. Nothing had changed in this place since the day Nori had left. Nothing at all. 

Or perhaps something had after all. 

As Dwalin passed through the halls his eyes fell on the window closest to the entrance, where he’d put some of the trinkets he considered using as inspiration for the day he felt like making jewellery again. He never touched the rough little pebbles, unless it was to add to the collection, so the way they had shifted was a drastic change, even if it wasn’t by all that much. Somebody must have opened the window to do that.

Dwalin glared into the darkness again. 

A burglar? Seriously? 

He moved slowly, keeping his eyes on the dark corners of each room he passed. 

Nothing seemed to be wrong or disturbed apart from the windowsill, but Dwalin knew one couldn’t be too careful in stations like this. He’d only taken one dagger with him as he went out, perhaps enough to overpower any burglars even if they tried to sneak and attack. To be sure Dwalin went to pick up his axes as well, even if he doubted anyone would warrant the weapon. 

It was strange though, considering that Dwalin didn’t keep too much riches in his own home, and he knew that any good burglar would try to investigate their target. An amateur would be no problem to deal with at least. 

By the time Dwalin had checked the main part of the house the idea of this not being a burglary crossed his mind. What if it was about _him_? He nearly snorted at the thought but raised his axes higher nevertheless. He doubted anyone had it out for him, but Dwalin had never been one for dismissing danger. 

The room one could hide in most efficiently would be the bedroom. It had the most space to conceal both yourself and a weapon, and normally it’d be the place Dwalin would go to at the very end of the day, possibly at his most tired. 

Dwalin glared at the door leading to his bedroom and raised his axes. He braced himself, straining his ears for any possible sound, for the tiniest creak of furniture, a treacherous _breath_ even and moved to open the door. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny he’d use to hide himself in, or knew would be good for smaller Dwarves than he was, so it took him a moment to realize what was off with the picture. 

The Dwarf who’s broken into Dwalin’s house wasn’t hiding, wasn’t an assassin or even burglar out to take what wasn’t his, but the sight of him hurt so much Dwalin might as well have been stabbed for it. 

He had seen no trace of Nori for weeks, and now there he was, just… lying in Dwalin’s bed, asleep, as if nothing had ever happened. 

It was only Dwalin’s tenseness from expecting an attack that kept him from letting out a small pained whimper. 

Dwalin stood there for what felt like half an Age, frozen to the spot. He stared at Nori’s sleeping form, trying to comprehend how he possibly could be there. Part of him wondered whether he was dreaming, whether this was some sort of trick. 

He glanced around the room again, seeing nothing amiss safe for Nori’s boots on the floor and the fact that his bed now contained the lover who’d left him. Finally Dwalin dared lowering his axes and walked over to the bed, one step at a time, pausing after each one. 

Nori wasn’t moving at all even when Dwalin came close enough that he might reach out and touch him. 

He looked… sick. 

Thinner than last time Dwalin had seen him, with dark rings under his eyes and looking way too pale. He was breathing though, softly, and he was lying in a way that Dwalin knew he wasn’t comfortable in. 

And _why_ did he still remember how exactly Nori loved to cuddle up in that bed when he wasn’t completely exhausted?

Dwalin just stood still and stared, unsure of what to do. His chest felt tight and there were so many words and sounds he wanted to make but couldn’t get over his lips. He wanted to shake Nori to make sure he was there, wanted to shout and sob and just know _why_ he was here in his house. He didn’t know what to feel or think. 

Eventually Dwalin’s shoulders just slumped and he felt resignation wash over him. 

He stood and watched Nori breathe, not thinking of anything but how long it had been since he’d last seen him at all, let alone so vulnerable and sleeping in their bed. 

Nori’s cheek was slightly swollen and reddened, a fresh bruise already forming there. The way he was lying probably meant that he was hurt elsewhere as well, and that he had positioned himself to be as comfortable as possible given the circumstances. Dwalin had done it more than once before, he knew how it was like. 

There was nothing he could think of doing apart from letting Nori sleep. 

Dwalin gently put his axes against the bedside table and went to the kitchen to prepare a broth out of leftovers he had. He made tea and filled a cup without drinking from it. There was only one moment in which Dwalin allowed himself to pause, as he took a long shuddering breath and ran his hand over his face. 

‘ _Why would you come back like this? What can you possibly want from me?_ ’

He half resented Nori for just showing up and being unconscious as well, with no explanation to be given. Couldn’t he have asked Dori or Ori to tell Dwalin he wished to meet him? Leave a note? An explanation? Perhaps an apology? Perhaps offering forgiveness? Anything that could end in Dwalin cradling him in his arms and promising to do better by him? Instead he just crawled in Dwalin’s bed, leaving him alone with his thoughts with no answers apologies or anything at all to be had. 

Once Dwalin was sure he would do anything stupid in his frustrations he picked up the tea and got a comfortable chair to take along. He brought both to the bedroom and set the tea on the table. The chair was placed in front of the bed, so that Dwalin could watch over Nori’s sleep and have the axes within reach. Who knew how Nori had ended up injured, and whether the ones who did it wouldn’t get any stupid ideas about trying again. 

He hadn’t been quiet in any of it, never as stealthy as Nori, and yet the thief didn’t wake up. That alone was indication enough that Nori was in a bad state; exhausted and wounded enough to fall into such deep sleep. 

Dwalin sat down and folded his arms over his chest. He didn’t know what to do about Nori, or what to say when he woke up. He _could_ make sure that Nori was fine though; watch over him for as long as it was needed. 

He didn’t move or make a sound as he watched over Nori’s breathing, sitting completely still as he waited for the thief to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Regaining consciousness seemed near impossible and Nori felt as if he was stuck in honey as he tried to shake off the last remnants of his drowsiness. He was lying somewhere soft and warm, nearly comfortable if it weren’t for the pain he was in and the awkward twist of his body that kept him from putting weight on any injured part of himself.

He felt tired and heavy, so much so that it nearly felt wrong to assume he was awake, rather than caught in some slightly more alert stage of sleeping. He wanted to stay and sleep and never wake up, if that was what it took for him to not feel so wary and not feel the ache all throughout his body.

Nori could feel his bruises stronger than before, was more aware of the throbbing pain where he had been kicked and stabbed, a little dulled from sleep but it would come back keener than before, he was sure of it. At least the bandages didn’t feel soaked or loose, which meant he could change them later, and he wasn’t bleeding on the bed…

The bed that wasn’t his. It made Nori remember that he needed to go and hide in his own little apartment, or sneak back into his room at Dori’s house, pretend he was drunk and sleep until he could be sure to take care of himself. There was no need to let anyone know what had happened before it came to reporting to Dáin himself, and Dáin would not speak of Nori’s affairs to anyone.

There was something he had to remember… remember or be in danger.

Nori’s face moved, twisting in pain or perhaps only frowning. He had to make sure nobody would catch him, in case any of those he’d spied on and betrayed had managed to escape the guards and felt like the state they’d beaten him to wasn’t enough. Depending on who it was, they’d slit his throat or torture him.

But he had been careful, had made sure that the guard’s would attack just so that the crime ring wouldn’t expect it. He wouldn’t have wandered around like this if there had been a chance, Nori was sure of it even through the fog of pain in his head. It was only getting worse now.

Where was he anyway?

His old home… A bed that felt just right but also completely wrong. Right scent, right feel, but wrong blankets, and so cold, so very cold.

He shouldn’t be lying there, if he was this cold and in pain and weak. Nori didn’t relish the thought of getting up. Part of him insisted that he needed rest with what he’d accomplished and with all of his injuries. But he’d have to take care of that later. For now he had to make sure there was no trace of his presence left in the room, and that he could go somewhere safe undetected, to nurse himself back to health.

Nori moved his body very gently one last time to check whether he would be fine getting up. It wouldn’t do to injure himself or bleed on something right when he was about to leave this place and go somewhere else.

As he cracked open one eye it took him a moment to see. His vision blurred for the fraction of a second, leaving his head spinning for a brief moment. Perhaps it was that moment of confusion; perhaps it was the loss of blood or the pain, but Nori’s reflexes slowed down to the point where all he did was freeze when his eyes fell on the knee right in his line of sight.

Cold spread through Nori’s core, as he looked up, only his eyes moving as he took in the form of Dwalin sitting there, staring right at him. He was still wearing his overcoat, still looking as if he’d been at court or somewhere important. Nori’s eyes moved over the crossed arms, scarred, strong, never again anything but a threat. Mouth pressed in a thin line, eyes staring right at Nori with an otherwise blank face and an expression Nori simply could not read on him.

His axes were in reach leaning against the nightstand.

There was no way Nori could pretend to be asleep to try and come up with some way to escape now that Dwalin had looked him in the eye.

Foolish!

Why hadn’t he tried to take in his surroundings before even daring to open his eyes fully? _Knowing_ that he was in a dangerous territory no less.

Dwalin was silent as he sat there, watching. In the shadows of the room Nori could not tell whether he saw anger in his face or not.

One of his hands moved under the covers without shifting them, carefully reaching towards the knife on his belt. He would not go down without a fight, even if he could not take Dwalin injured as he was, even if it was a very tough call to escape Dwalin in such close quarters in the best of times. And he didn’t _want_ to fight and get nasty anyway.

Through the pain throbbing in his tensed up body and the fear of not knowing what Dwalin would do, Nori couldn’t help but feel a tiny glimmer of warmth in his frozen up chest. Though this might end very badly for him a sick little part of Nori was incredibly pleased to see Dwalin’s face. He’d missed him so much… He’d yearned for him, cried for him, hated himself for being so foolish as to leave Dwalin, even if it was for good reasons. It was nice to really see his face after so long.

Nori barely dared breath as he waited for Dwalin to make a move. Every little detail of his bearing was focused on, carefully regarded and questioned for whether it meant that Dwalin was about to do something.

Dwalin moved, just a tiny bit, shifting his weight as he moved on his chair, shoulders rolling. He didn’t uncross his arms, didn’t reach for his axes or get up, though his eyes darkened when Dwalin furrowed his brow, putting more shadow over them and making it harder for Nori to see where he was looking and what he was about to do. In turn Nori curled his hand around the hilt of one of his knives undetected by Dwalin. It hurt to twist it just so that it’d be quick to draw, his bruises protesting the position, but he could not let down his guard.

Finally the tense uncertain silence was broken as Dwalin spoke.

“Why are you here?”

He didn’t sound particularly aggressive, by his standards, but his voice was a low growl, a warning not to lie, not to try anything. He _could_ still get angry easily. 

Nori didn’t reply, his throat tight as he did not know what to even say to that.

‘ _I’m hurt and I thought I would die, I had nowhere to go, I didn’t want to be alone, I wanted to be somewhere where I am safe._ ’?

He could not think of a good lie as to why he would show up sleeping in Dwalin’s bed of all places.

“It was convenient,” Nori answered after a while, nearly flinching at how weak and hoarse his voice sounded, and how cold the half-lie was.

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed a little, whether because he was taking note of Nori’s weakness, or because the answer had angered him, Nori didn’t know.

“Is this what I am to you? My house, my protection, my everything… that’s just a convenience for you?”

Did he really think this was what Nori thought of him? That he’d only ever used him? But of course, what else would Dwalin think after what Nori had been like.

“Did you act all this time?” Dwalin asked quietly. “Pretending to be what I wanted you- _us_ to be just to drop the pretence as soon as you didn’t need it anymore?”

Dwalin seemed so calm, but Nori saw how his hands were tightening into fists. It occurred to him that Dwalin would be more than strong enough to overpower him without the use of any weapons at all. Might be less painful, maybe. Nori needed to reassure him, needed to calm him down to prevent him from doing anything.

“It’s not really what you think it is-”

‘ _No, wrong!_ ’

Dwalin’s mouth twisted in a snarl and he stood up, looming high and dangerous over Nori still lying in the bed and not daring to move at all.

“What I _think_? I thought so many things when you left, and before when you started to be so cold to me. I thought you just didn’t care anymore, that you might want another, or just another life. I spend nights awake fearing that I had _hurt_ you in some way, that you had trouble that you couldn’t tell me or your family about. I was so sure I must have done something horrible to you, something neither me nor Mahal would ever forgive, and yet none could tell me what truly was wrong!”

He made a step away from the chair, causing Nori to grip his knife harder, but then he just paced a little bit away towards the end of the bed, turning his face away from Nori as if he couldn’t even stand to look at him.

“How injured are you that you decided to crawl back here?” he asked.

Nori stared at him; unsure of whether the sudden question was a trap or not. He must have noticed that something about the way Nori held himself, but would he use it against him?

When no reply came Dwalin shook his head.

“How long have you been here? Did you at least take care of what got you into this before coming here?”

Nori still didn’t reply, his throat feeling dry.

“There is tea if you want it. It’s cold now.”

Dwalin pointed at the nightstand but Nori’s eyes only flickered to it briefly. If he managed to sit up now, Dwalin would see just how hurt he was for sure. He couldn’t risk it, even if he did need something for his parchment dry throat.

At the continuing silence Dwalin’s lips thinned. Of course he’d not take it well that the lover who’s left him so cruelly would return suddenly and not even answer to what seemed to be a kindness.

“Are you in pain?”

It was foolish to try his luck with Dwalin’s patience, and he already knew that Nori was injured either way.

“Yes,” Nori whispered.

“I can find some willow’s bark extract if you need it.”

Nori nodded cautiously. Dwalin reached for one of his axes, and for a moment Nori’s heart clenched at the realization that he’d been tricked after all. Dwalin didn’t look at him though, merely took his weapon and left the room. Did he think Nori would get up and attack him as he searched for medicine? Who knew anymore…

Only when Dwalin’s steps faded away did Nori dare let go of his knife. This seemed to be going too much in his favour. He did not _deserve_ even the smallest speck of kindness from Dwalin after how he had treated him.

The thought of running and not to take any more chances or bother Dwalin with his presence crossed Nori’s mind, but he did not want to leave this bed or do anything that required the smallest bit of energy. Despite everything it felt safe where he was, as if everything was as it should be.

Nori shifted under the blankets until he was more comfortable and slid the knife under his belt so he wouldn’t need to hold and hide it any longer. It was not the best position to be in and make sure Dwalin wouldn’t catch on, but like this he could still reach his knife in mere seconds in case of an emergency. Not that he would be any good in a fight.

When Dwalin returned with a cup Nori half wasn’t expecting it anymore. He managed to prop himself up a little, and accepted it. He didn’t even pause to check whether he could smell anything suspicious in the water, but the familiar bitter taste of the medicine confirmed that it was what Dwalin had promised. Nori coughed and gagged on it, each jostling letting the pain flare up in his injuries, but he at least could hope for an alleviation of that soon enough.

A combination of the cough and the pain brought tears to Nori’s eyes, which he blinked away quickly before he could end up shedding them. Dwalin at least pretended not to notice, and when Nori glanced up he was holding the cold cup of tea in his hand, offering it to Nori to chase away the bitter taste.

His hand was shaking when he reached for it, feeling the pain get to him even though he finally had something to try and relieve it some more. Their hands touched for the briefest moment as Nori took the tea, his own brushing against Dwalin’s fingers as he tried to get a good grip on the cup, and he nearly snatched his hand away. Dwalin showed no sign of even acknowledging the first time they had touched each other in months.

Silly to dwell on an accident.

The tea was cold but still tasted good enough to get rid of the medicine’s bitterness. It reminded Nori of his favourite blend, the one he’d always kept in a tin when he still lived there, but Dwalin wouldn’t touch unless Nori already brewed some for him as well. It couldn’t be the same though. Why would Dwalin keep things in his house he wouldn’t eat or drink on his own after all?

Nori could barely keep himself sitting upright when he’d drank enough to soothe his dry throat, fearing that he’d drop the cup if he fainted. Dwalin was there to take it away from him and put it on the bedside table. He even reached out briefly when Nori tried to lie back down, but just patted down the pillows a little when Nori managed on his own. Playing nurse for the lover who’d left him so abruptly, even though Dwalin had every right to be angry and leave Nori to his own devices.

Only when Nori rested against the pillow and hidden by the blanket did he realize that he had no more reason to stay. The willow’s bark would soon enough dull the pain enough to drag himself somewhere else. Dwalin didn’t need him here, taking up his bed.

“I can-“ he tried, his head somehow too heavy to raise from the pillow.

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed a little.

“You can rest here for the night,” he said, the words a mercy that just seemed too much after all Dwalin had already put up with and permitted.

Nori’s mind helpfully provided several reasons as to why this was dangerous, rude, a trap, and just hurtful to one he’d spurned, but his body would not move an inch.

He watched as Dwalin settled back in his chair, an axe over his lap.

“Somebody did this to you? If they’re still out and trying to track you down, I’ll keep watch here. None will enter my house without regretting it.”

Though Nori heard a threat in that statement he felt too relieved about the offer to even feel any fear. Being injured as he was he’d not rest peacefully for long, and there was none better than Dwalin he’d trust to protect him from any potential danger. Angry with him he might be, but Dwalin was not one to lie about offering protection. He was too good for that, too much a guard, and Nori knew he’d insult his honour to even think that Dwalin would turn on him.

Nori stared at Dwalin, blinking once slowly as his tongue wouldn’t obey him anymore. He couldn’t keep his eyes open for much longer either, so he hoped he could tell Dwalin how grateful he was later.

*

When Nori woke up for the second time he was lying on his back, the pain in his side and arms a constant throb. He let out a strained noise, and squeezed his eyes shut harder.

He opened his eyes reluctantly, looking around with a displeased huff. Why did he still have to be in so much pain… There was something wrong at his side, but the thought of that vanished when he noticed Dwalin still sitting in his chair, guarding as he promised.

Nori stilled, watching Dwalin cautiously just in case. The warrior noticed that he was being watched soon enough, and he shifted a little. His expression was so serious now, and surely he would start questioning Nori after seeing that he was awake.

“Why did you leave me?” Dwalin asked, voice completely serious and eyes hard.

Not what Nori had expected.

“You acted so differently, as if I had hurt you, and then you just… left. Why?”

“I’m sorry,” Nori tried, the pain in his side and the ache of his heart barely leaving room for any thought other than remorse.

“I don’t want your apologies,” Dwalin hissed, briefly losing his cool. “I want to know _why_.”

Nori licked his dry lips, trying to think of some explanation that would actually be the semblance of an excuse.

“It’s not because of you,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dwalin looked away.

“Did you just stop loving me? Was there someone else?”

“No!” Nori hissed out hotly, wincing at the pain of trying to move.

“No, never. Neither of these.”

Dwalin looked at him again, staring as if he was waiting for Nori to say more.

“Then why?” he asked when the silence stretched on.

Nori shook his head slightly, closing his eyes slightly.

“Does it matter?”

The sudden crash of the chair hitting the wall startled Nori, and it took him a moment to see where Dwalin had gone to from where he’d jumped up so suddenly. He’d gone to the commode standing a little away, but he returned just as quickly, slamming something on the bed with a considerate force that stirred its entire frame.

Glancing down Nori saw the glimmer of metal, before he recognized the lock.

“You tell _me_ if it matters,” Dwalin growled.

“It matters to me when we made each other promises and were happy. It matters to me when you act as if I did something, cold and unhappy, and then just leave. It matters to me when you’re impossible to track down and then leave _this_ on my bed without any further note.”

Dwalin was staring at him, eyes blazing with intensity, and Nori had to turn his head and close his eyes to avoid that gaze. He could feel his eyes burn as if he was about to cry. It still pained him to have picked Dwalin’s lock to return it, bitter as it had been, when he’d been so happy to have it in the first place. He’d wanted Dwalin to stop worrying and wondering about what he’d done, or trying to focus his attention on getting Nori back, or at least get him to react.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I had to…”

“Why?”

“That’s a long story.”

He could hear Dwalin snort, and then the scraping of the chair as Dwalin sat back down. A glance revealed that Dwalin had settled down with his axe in reach once more, glaring.

“You’re not in a state to be going anywhere.”

He just sat there, waiting, and Nori could feel the ache in his entire body that reminded him of how he really couldn’t go anywhere. He might as well speak now, as Dwalin would hear of the crime ring sooner or later anyway.

Nori took a breath and nodded, before he started the tale. He explained to Dwalin about his work in the shadier parts of town, about the crime ring he slowly uncovered and joined to spy on. Dwalin looked confused, but did not interrupt while Nori was talking, which he was grateful for. Then he spoke of his plans to take them down, to make sure Dáin would know of it, and just how dangerous they were. Dwalin needed to know that part, about just how vicious those people could be. About how they’d do things, of how Dori and Ori were used to Nori avoiding them so much, but how Dwalin, as Nori’s lover, couldn’t really be avoided believably.

“- that’s… it really,” Nori said when he was done, voice hoarse and throat aching after even such a short tale.

Dwalin had turned his face away from him, so Nori could not read it well. He wasn’t sure if Dwalin was angry or no, but he had every right to be. It hadn’t been an excuse, as good a reason as Nori thought this was.

After several minutes Dwalin just stood up, and glared down at Nori.

“So… this is reason enough to break someone’s heart and leave?”

“Better than seeing them shanked in some alley,” Nori said, trying to shrug through the pain of the motion flared in his entire body.

Dwalin growled, his foot kicking at the chair he’d sat in.

Sweat dampened Nori’s forehead as he glanced up at Dwalin. Was he afraid again? He was too tired to tell.

“Why did you think this was a good thing to do?” Dwalin barked, his entire body tense in anger.

Nori closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the foggy pain.

“Because I love you,” he whispered, not sure if Dwalin would even hear. “Because living with a broken heart and the guilt of doing this seemed better…”

Dwalin stilled, staring down at Nori quietly.

“I could have helped you,” he said after a while.

“No, they’d know you for who you are.”

“I could have at least been there for you.”

Nori shook his head and watched as Dwalin’s fists shook as he clenched them harder.

“So you took the decision away from me just like that?”

Nori let out a whimper, unable to form a proper reply. Cold sweat was covering his skin everywhere at that point, and he didn’t know why he couldn’t tune out the pain anymore.

Blankets rustled and Dwalin was looming over him all of a sudden, dragging the blankets away despite Nori’s protests and panicked expression.

“Mahal’s balls-“ Dwalin hissed, his hands on Nori’s tunic.

Nori blinked at him slowly, vaguely aware that Dwalin wasn’t trying to hurt him, even if he was in a good position to do so now. He glanced down, to see what Dwalin was staring at, to see his damaged clothes where they’d been fixed after the fights, traces of old dry blood on them, as well as new blood that must have seeped through the bandages.

Dwalin was touching him, hands working on Nori’s laces to remove the tunic and see the injuries better. The belt with the knives was pulled away as well, Nori’s hands not strong enough to hold on to them as Dwalin got them out of the way.

Seeing how resistance was both futile and painful, Nori went slack under Dwalin’s hands, and didn’t protest when he started to look at his wounds and bandages. It didn’t take long anyway.

“Why didn’t you tell me how badly you were hurt?” Dwalin demanded, and Nori let his head loll to the side, too tired to shake it.

“It didn’t seem important.”

“Not important? You’ve bleed through some of your bandages!”

Dwalin left once more, and returned with a basic medicine kit.

“Come here.”

He helped Nori sit up, nearly lifting him all the way so he could lean against the headboard. Nori didn’t protest as his bandages were cut off, and barely even hissed when Dwalin carefully lay wet cloth against his skin, to get rid of the new blood.

“I’ve been to a healer,” Nori clarified, when he saw Dwalin examining what he had to work with.

He knew that Dwalin was no healer himself, and only knew the very basics to treat himself or his shield mates out in the battlefields, when none was to be had. Nori didn’t know who else he’d trust better with replacing his bandages when he couldn’t find the energy.

“Why didn’t you stay there?”

“She’s… well she’s not always treating the proper folks.”

Nori grinned at Dwalin, but only received a dark glare.

“I wanted to go somewhere safe, and the palace was awfully far away so I couldn’t report… And you know I don’t like my family seeing me in this state.”

“Then why come here.”

Nori bowed his head.

“I… I wanted to go somewhere safe. I missed y- this place.”

Dwalin was quiet as he replaced the bandages as gently as he could, tying them just right and making sure that Nori wasn’t bleeding more. He helped him put his tunic back on, but placed the knives and the rest on the nightstand carefully. Again, Nori let him. He had no real use for wearing them anymore, uncomfortable as they were and with a chance for quick escape being long gone.

Dwalin tucked him in carefully, making sure he was lying still, before he left once more, to take away the medicine kit. When he returned he had more water with him, and he cradled Nori’s head to help him drink it better.

“There, if you exert yourself too much you’ll just slow down the healing.”

The underserved gentleness in his voice and touch nearly brought tears to Nori’s eyes, and he accepted gratefully.

“I’ll stay here and watch over you,” Dwalin told him. He sounded so tired, and Nori would have reached for him, if his hand wasn’t tucked under the blanket.

“Stay,” he begged, and Dwalin stilled, looking over his shoulder with raised eyebrows. After a moment of hesitation in which Nori was sure he’d be ignored, Dwalin turned again, and stepped towards the bed to sit down on the edge.

He looked tired too, and hurt, nearly enough for Nori to tell him he could leave again.

Instead Dwalin kicked off his boots, and lay down on the bed next to Nori, stretching at his side, close and warm and just there. His hand came up to cradle Nori’s cheek gently, where there were no bruises.

“Why didn’t you let me help you? Why did you leave?”

Nori looked up into his searching pale eyes, begging for answers.

“I was too afraid that something would happen to you.”

“I’m a warrior, I survived much worse.”

Nori shook his head, his cheek rubbing against Dwalin’s palm.

“No, you’re a warrior, you’re not used to people trying to jump you in some alley to stab you in the back.”

“So you were alone?”

“Better than putting anyone in danger.”

Dwalin sighed, and closed his eyes. His thumb was brushing over Nori’s cheekbone, a light touch that he’d missed more than he knew.

“I still loved you despite everything I thought you’ve done, or anything I thought I did to you. I still do. But why didn’t you trust me?”

Nori wanted to protest, but Dwalin spoke on.

“This is a relationship, isn’t it? One of equals. This isn’t something you can decide on your own. I have a say in this, and if you’d told me, then you would have learned that I’d rather protect you, support you and _be at your side_ than _this_. And I don’t care what danger you thought I’d be in. I have braved the Orc scum nesting in Khazad-Dûm and the fire of Smaug the terrible. A criminal’s blade is nothing I’d fear if I could protect my love at least.”

Nori took a shuddering breath, and fumbled with his hand until he could touch Dwalin’s face as well.

“Forgive me,” he begged, feeling his own cheek damp with tears.

Dwalin looked pained for a moment, and for a heartbeat Nori felt the pain of rejection. Not that he deserved better. But then Dwalin shifted closer, and rested his forehead against Nori’s.

“How could I not,” he sighed, his nose rubbing against Nori’s. “Just don’t… don’t do something like that again.”

“I couldn’t,” Nori promised, his fingers tangling in Dwalin’s beard.

He closed his eyes, and felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek. It was as if something small and painful righted itself in Nori’s heart, as if a crushing weight had been lifted off him when Dwalin gently put an arm around him. The stupidity of his actions in the past weeks grated at him, but he was alright. _They_ were alright.

Though the pain of his injuries still pulsed through his body with every heartbeat, Nori felt content for the first time since he’d decided on his plan to let go of Dwalin. He was safe, and he was still loved despite all.

With a weak smile Nori curled against Dwalin’s chest, closed his eyes and drifted into a calm dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me, and this story till the end!


End file.
